The Sky Continues To Fall
by AllThingsAnime123
Summary: Okay yeah, by popular demand by both people and my inner fangirl, here's the sequal to my first fanfic xP SasoDei ONESHOT. I don't own any characters used in this fanfic Damn..


**The Sky Continues To Fall**

**SASORI'S POV**

I sink to my knees, icy flakes of snow melting as my warm body comes into contact with them. I adjust my feet, so that my toes that peek out from the openings of my sandals touch the freezing white. It crunches loudly under me as I move myself once more, but nothing feels right anymore. More snow falls from the grey sky, drifting in the powerful wind, each turret of flakes blending into another, as if fighting their own mini battle.

My cloak and hair rustle as a particularly bitterly cold gust of snow-filled air blows through me, but not even a cold such as this was powerful enough to prise me away from the pain in my breaking heart. I bite my lip, hard, and not even when my teeth pierce through, and blood trickles down my chin, do I react. The snow mixes with the blood and drips to the floor, staining the once purely white to a deep scarlet.

My clenched hand tightens over the metal object clutched in it. Ahead of me, yet more snow drifts and wafts, tumbling down into the deep ravine. I push my foot forwards, and a large clump of snow partly mixed with my blood becomes unstuck and falls over the cliff edge. I watch it as it makes the quick journey downwards, my dull eyes reflecting every speck of white in my vision. I raise the clenched hand slightly, and stare at the ball my fist has made. What good was it now..? Except to cause me pain..

To make me remember?

There was one easy way to forget..

I looked back up at the sheer drop stretching ahead of me.

"Is this really goodbye?" I whisper softly. My words are picked up by a howling wind and carried far away.

*

_I sigh contentedly as I curl my arms around Deidara's warm body. I look down at him, taking in everything as I did every night and day. The way his blond hair flopped over his face and exploded over the pillow his head rested on, the way his visible bright blue eye gleamed up at me, the moon outside reflecting perfectly in it, the way his cheeks contained a delicate pink tinge as we lay together, holding each other close. He smiles as I continue to stare at the true perfection before me._

"_What are you grinning at Danna, un?" He asks softly, snuggling closer to me. _

_I reach over to his face, and tuck a long strand of hair behind his ear. "I'm grinning at my Dei-chan." I say, smiling widening. _

"_Why, un?" His blush deepens. "Because my Dei-chan is so damn cute, I can't help myself." _

_He giggles, and I feel my heart melt._

"_Do you like laying like this, un?" He asks, head resting against my chest._

"_Yes." I say, stroking his hair. "Very much. I never want this to end Deidara. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you."_

_I watch the top of his head as I feel him smile into my bare chest. I feel his blush radiating my already warm torso. _

"_Right back at you Danna, un. I love you too, and Tobi will decline an offer of candy, un, before I leave you." He pauses, and I feel his shoulders tense up under my hold. "You won't leave me right, un..?"_

_I frown slightly, before taking my right arm which had been propping my head up on the pillow and curling it under Deidara's chin, lifting his head up. I stare hard into his visible eye, showing him I meant everything._

"_Itachi would wear a shirt saying '__**Brotherly love for the win**__' before I would even think about leaving you, Deidara. You make me happier than anyone ever could, and I feel warmth and all manner of positive emotions when I'm around you. I love you. I mean it."_

"_I love you too, un." Deidara whispers, and smiles happily. _

_I smile too, and push his chin up gently, meeting his lips with my own, as if sealing our promise. Did he want me to honestly prove it?_

_*_

I twitch as I remember the previous night. It seemed so far away now. I could still recall the way his warm body had been pressed against mine, and the way he had nuzzled into my neck before he went to sleep. Even in sleep, his arms were locked around me, as if not being able to bear with letting me go. I stayed awake for a few minutes after Deidara had gone to sleep, just watching him dream. My heart felt like it was being plunged in icy cold water as I remembered the way he'd smiled whilst dreaming, and whispered my name, over and over again so softly.

I bit my lip once again, the pain becoming way too intense for me to bear. I wanted something to take away my agony, to cease my pain. It hurt to draw breath. I raised my left arm, and saw his the torn fabric of his headband billowing in the snowy wind. I watched as flecks of snow blew past and became stuck on the bloody metal, before they melted into nothingness, washing away the blood, leaving a watery red trail. I found myself staring as a rather large snowflake hit the top of the metal, and trickled down, sliding into all the cracks, washing away parts of the spilled blood. As this fell, its colour had stained completely red, and this too defiled the once pure, crisp snow. I saw my vision blur, and instantly clutched the headband to my chest, my tears dripping down my face and into the soft material. The metal was cold against my fingertips, but I didn't take any time to care. What did it matter anyway? Why should I feel anything but pain anymore? "Why him…? Why my very reason to live…? Why..?!" I whispered to the headband, breathing in Deidara's scent.

The snow continued to drift past, as if mocking me and my agonising heartache.

*

_I smile as I feel Deidara's eyes watching me. I just know he's doing that famous sulking face of his, which I find freaking adorable. I steal a glance over my shoulder, and sure enough, he's glaring at me, mouth fixed in a moody looking pout. His arms are folded tightly over his bare chest, and the blanket is still wrapped around his waist, concealing the boxers he slept in._

"_You're being mean, Danna, un." Deidara says, now looking away from me. _

_I turn back to him, doing up my cloak. _

"_Come on Dei-chaaan.. Don't make me feel bad.."_

"_Well why can't I come with you, un? I wouldn't get in the way, un, I promise.."_

"_Sorry Dei. No can do." "I'm not talking to you, un.."_

_The sulking expression is back, after melting from his face for a few seconds. I walk forwards and sit on the bed just in front of him, and he simply looks away. I sigh, and lift my hand up to stroke his cheek softly._

"_I love you." I say._

"_That's not fair, un!"_

"_Made you talk to me." I smile. "Unless of course, you hate me so much you don't want to be near me.."_

_I grin as I'm knocked onto my back by Deidara. He pins my shoulders down onto the bed and towers above me, hair hanging down, shielding half of his blushing face. _

"_Of course I wanna be near you, un. That's why I wanna go with you, un.." He says in a soft, hurt voice, making his eye water, trying his very best to give me the puppy dog eyes. _

_I sigh quietly, before tilting my head up and kissing him on the mouth. He watches me as I lower myself back down onto the bed._

"_It's gotta be a surprise, okay? You can't know what it is.."_

_As soon as the word 'surprise' leaves my mouth, Deidara's face changes. His eye becomes bright and happy, and a huge smile replaces the moody frown that was there a moment ago. I find myself laughing as he leaps off me, and begins to skip around the room._

_That's when Konan walks in, and sees the blond boy prancing around in nothing but his boxer shorts. Both her and Deidara blush crimson, and she slams the door while my Dei-chan makes a dive for the bed and cowers under the blanket. I can't help but laugh again. _

"_I..I'll come back later.." Konan calls through the door, before I hear her footsteps running away. I grin, then gently lift the blanket, revealing a bright scarlet Deidara._

"_Worst timing ever, Dei-chan." I smirk._

"_S..Shut up Danna, un.."_

"_Ah come on.."_

"_Danna, un..?"_

"_Yeah?"_

_Deidara's sparkling blue eye locks on mine. "You won't be away too long, right, un..?"_

_I cringe, remembering what happened the last time Deidara had been left alone. When I'd let him get that bad. He had almost died, and I wasn't there to protect him. I loved him, and I stood by and allowed him to almost kill himself. I'd never be able to forgive myself for that. _

_I reach forwards, and take his hand softly in my own._

"_I'll be as quick as I can, okay? Look, just stay inside, and you'll be fine."_

"_And you won't leave me alone, un..?"_

"_I promise that'll never happen again. I love you."_

"_I love you too, un."_

_I kiss his lips softly, and my thumb gently strokes his hand as we hold the contact. When I pull away, the most precious thing in the world to me stares at me, silently begging me not to leave. And if I wasn't certain my surprise would cause him more happiness than anything else, I really would have stayed. Instead of facing the snow, I would have remained snuggled up with my Deidara all day. But I had to prise myself away from him._

"_I'll be back as soon as I can okay? I promise I'll be back quickly."_

_Deidara pauses for a long time, still holding the eye contact. After a while, he sighs. "Okay, un.. As long as you promise, un."_

*

I pull the bloodied headband away from my body, a steady stream of tears still making crooked paths down my cheeks. The wind stung as it tore past me, sending shivers of icy cold as it caught the water from the tears.

"I love you Deidara… With every nerve and cell of my being.." I sobbed, voice barely audible. "I completely love you.."

My hands and fingers shake as flakes of snow slide down them from the headband. The material has now been completely soaked through, and is seeping out onto my hands. I rub the tears away from my face, begging the stream to stop, to cease. Pleading for the pain I feel in my aching heart to ebb away, to disappear like the snow. No such luck.

"It's my fault.. It's completely my fault.." I whimper, the headband dropping from my numb grip, and falling with a crunch onto the snow. I'd never felt so pathetic. But what was the point of acting protective anymore? The one person I'd vowed to myself I'd protect from now on, was gone. He was somewhere I couldn't reach him. I wanted to see him. I wanted to hold him. I wanted to hear his laugh, see him smiling as he opened his arms for a hug from me.

But never again.

Never again would I feel his warm hands gripping mine.

Never again would I feel his lips on mine.

Never again would I be able to lay awake all night, stroking his hair, listening to and watching him sleep.

Never again would I feel that warmth of true love.

Slowly, I get to my feet, my breaking heart aching. The hand still clutching my gift for him tightened around it once more, before I reached up to my waist, and slipped the small object into my pocket.

I shudder as another fresh wave of salty tears force their way into the open, slipping down my face and falling to the floor as I step towards the cliff edge.

At least this way I can be with him.

This way I can see him.

This way my agony will stop, and all I will feel for the rest of eternity is pure happiness.

*

_I smile contentedly to myself as I half skip back to the base, my special gift hidden safely in my hand. That's when the nerves kick in. It had taken me so much courage to just confess to Deidara a month ago when our relationship first began, and now I was moving onto this? Would he be ready? Would he think we were moving too fast..?_

_As I continue to walk along the snow-covered path, I transform back into my normal self. My thick Akatsuki cloak gives me at least double the warmth my outfit before had done, and I found the snow still falling heavily from the sky no longer bothered me. _

_That's when I see someone in the same cloak running down the path towards me. I spotted the bright blue hair and recognised Konan immediately. I quickly shoved my hand into my pocket, dropping my gift in there. I didn't want anyone else to see what I was planning before Deidara. I was about to smile at her and wave, but then I noticed tears dripping from her cheeks into the air behind her as she continued to close the gap between us. As she reached level with me, I saw that she was shaking uncontrollably, and her voice shook wildly as she spoke._

"_Konan? What the..?"_

"_There's no time to explain Sasori. You have to come with me, now."_

_She doesn't wait for me to reply. Instead, she just grabs my hand and begins to drag me back the way she'd come. _

"_Konan, what's going on?"_

"_No time to explain. But.." She turns her head over her shoulder to look at me, and I see tears pouring down her pale face again. Her hand grips mine tighter. "You'd better brace yourself.. You're in for a big shock.."_

_I gulp, worry now overtaking confusion. _

_What had happened?_

_Was someone hurt?_

_My eyes widened as we continued forwards, slipping every now and then on a hidden bit of ice, or a loose bit of snow._

_Was my Dei-chan hurt?_

_Up ahead, I saw two fellow Akatsuki members crouched down in the snow. I felt Konan clench my hand again, before she let out a loud sob, and just broke down in floods of tears. Panicking even more now, I dropped her hand and sprinted towards the two kneeling people. _

_Now a few feet away, I recognised Kisame and Tobi. Both had their backs to me. Tobi's shoulders were quaking, and Kisame had his arm wrapped around the newest member of the organisation. The shark man turned his head to look at me as my footsteps crunching in the snow reached his ears, and I saw him bite his lip. _

"_Kisame..? What's going on..?" I asked, creeping forwards, my eyes locked on Tobi. The boy was bent over slightly, and he seemed to be holding something. _

"_I'm sorry Sasori.. I know it won't matter, or help you at all, but I am so freaking sorry.." He mutters, gently pulling Tobi away. _

_My eyes lock on a third person laying on the floor. _

_He's wrapped up in what looks like three huge blankets._

_I take in the blond hair._

_The tightly closed eye._

_The unmoving body of my true love, Deidara._

_All at once, my world shatters. _

_I collapse on my knees, and cradle Deidara's body in my arms, tears forming in my eyes. I stroke his cheek, silently begging for him to show signs of life. But the cheeks remain pale and freezing cold to the touch. As the tears leak out of the corner of my eyes, I turn to Kisame and hug Deidara tightly against my chest. The shark man is hugging Tobi, whose entire body is shaking. His sobs can be heard from miles away. _

"_What… happened…?" I manage to say, my voice tight._

"_He went outside to wait for you.. Said he wanted to jump hug you as soon as he saw you.." Konan said quietly, from behind me. _

"_Seeing as though he was only outside, we thought nothing of it.." Kisame said, hanging his head. "But those Iwa nin.. Accomplices of the ones you killed, Sasori.. They came back, seeking revenge."_

"_We saw one of them…" Konan breathes deeply, trying to control her shuddering breathing. "Stab.. Deidara…"_

"_In the chest.." Kisame finishes for her. He watches sympathetically as the woman breaks down once more. "Luckily Tobi spotted it, and raised an alarm. Me and Itachi-San killed the bastards, and he disappeared with their bodies a second ago to throw them over a cliff over there." He jabs his finger over his shoulder; the way me and Konan had come from._

"_But.. One hit wouldn't have killed him.." I whisper softly. I stare down at his peaceful face. He looked like he was sleeping. I watched as my teardrops fell onto his paling face, exploding on impact, tiny droplets of salty liquid dripping down his cheeks. _

"_They got Sempai right in the heart Sasori-San.. Tobi.. Tobi saw.." Tobi said croakily, his voice breaking midway through. He collapsed back on Kisame's shoulder, crying once again. _

"_Kisame.." _

_The shark man turned when Konan's voice reached him._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Take him inside.. We'll.. Bury him… when the snow stops.."_

_I clutch my precious Deidara against my chest, not wanting to let him go. When Kisame tries to unhook my fingers from around him, I hiss angrily, tears spilling onto both Deidara and the blue skinned man. _

"_Don't take him away… I don't want him away from me…" I plead, turning my head to stare at Kisame._

"_Sasori…"_

"_Please.."_

"_We can't just leave him like this.." Konan says, her voice thick. I can tell she's crying again._

"_I don't want to be alone again.." _

"_You won't be. We'll all be there.."_

"_All of us Sasori-San." _

"_Except the person I love.." I whisper, and only Kisame hears me. _

_He takes a deep intake of breath, before placing a heavy hand on my shoulder. I felt so lost.. So confused. Before Deidara, I'd spent my life in a sort of darkness. There was no need for emotion, so I stopped feeling things. Nothing reached me. But Deidara.. He was different. He created a beam of light in my otherwise pitch black existence. He was the only one that seemed to want to save me. And he did. But now.. After I'd sworn I'd protect him.. After last time.. This happened.._

"_He deserves to have a proper burial." Kisame mutters gently._

"…_I know.." I whisper back. "It's just gonna be so hard to say goodbye.."_

"_It will be for all of us.."_

"…_Okay.." I whisper, voice breaking, and I release my tight hold around my precious Deidara. Kisame gently picks him up bridal style, and the blond's head lolls backwards. I watch as his headband becomes untied and falls to the snowy floor. Hands shaking, I pick it up and look at it. The metal is covered in wet, sticky blood. I whimper, holding the headband against my chest. It hurt so badly.._

_Kisame watched me sadly for a moment, before heading back to the base, quickly followed by Tobi and Konan. As Tobi passed me, he gave me a tight hug, and muttered that it would be okay. But how could anything ever be okay again? How? Unless.._

_Deidara was gone.. But I could be with him.. If I went too.. _

_I nod, and wipe the tears from my face. Still holding the headband in my left hand, I stand shakily, and head back the way I'd come._

_Kisame had mentioned a cliff._

_Perfect._

"_I'll see you soon Dei-chan.." I whisper softly, the falling snow turning into a blizzard._

_*_

I watch the cliff edge that lays merely two steps away.

The release from pain.

The doorway to my Deidara.

"I wish I could have protected you… Please forgive me…" I beg into the snow, closing my eyes and seeing Deidara's perfect smiling face swim before me.

I take a deep breath, before putting one foot forwards.

One more step, and then I can be with him for the rest of eternity.

**KISAME'S POV**

I can't believe this. The first time Deidara got hurt, we thought that'd be the end of it. But here he was, laying motionless on the floor. The only sound I can hear are Tobi's muffled sobs. I look sideways at Konan, who is kneeling on the floor next to him, staring at the wound on his chest.

I find myself looking too. The scar doesn't look that deep, and although his chest has been bleached red by dried blood, the red liquid doesn't seem fresh. Like it stopped bleeding a while ago. Confusing.

"It can't be.." Konan mutters, brushing a hand over the cut. Tobi makes a squeaking noise behind me.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Kisame, give me the kunai used for this."

I blink, but turn to Tobi, who had picked it up. The crying boy reaches into his pocket with a violently shaking hand. Moments later, he pulls out a blood-covered kunai, and drops it into my hands. I turn and pass the dreaded weapon to Konan, who brings the point very close to her face.

"What is Konan-San doing..?" Tobi asks, hiccupping.

"I'm checking the blood on here, Tobi.. Sasori was right. Even with a direct hit to the chest, Deidara shouldn't have died. And there are no more wounds, I've checked."

"So what good will come from checking that thing?" I ask, slightly confused.

"I'm wondering.. If they used some sort of poison."

"Poison?"

"Yes. I saw this happen before. There exists a sort of lethal liquid, a type of poison, that went injected into a person's body, gives them all the aspects of being dead. No pulse, heart seeming to have stopped, pale complexion and cold skin. It's effects last for about a day.. Giving everyone the complete certainty that said person is dead." She pauses, and places the kunai on the floor beside Deidara. "If left alone for too long, the poison slowly begins to eat away at the body, from the inside."

"Nice.." I mutter.

"What has this got to do with Sempai, Konan-San?"

"Like I said Tobi, one hit wouldn't have killed Deidara, he's too strong for that. No, I think this it's some sort of poison, like the one I just told you about. Sasori should be able to confirm my suspicions. Tobi, Kisame, you guys go and get him, I'm going to start healing Deidara, just in case."

I nod silently, and take Tobi's arm, steering him towards the door.

"Where does Kisame-San think Sasori-San is?"

"He's probably sitting where we left him, Tobi.. Poor guy did need some alone time.."

"Is that why Kisame-San or Konan-San didn't make Sasori-San come inside?"

"Yes."

"Tobi understands."

We open the door and step out into the snow in silence. The blizzard has escalated, and the outside temperature has dropped at least 10 degrees in the past five minutes that we've been inside. Tobi shivers, and huddles up against my side. I sigh, and push him away again. Yeah, he's like a little brother to me, but no hugging.

We push ourselves through the snow, keeping our arms locked across our chests, and our heads down. But even with us doing our level best to shield our bodies, the snow drifts in through tiny gaps in our fingers, or through strands of hair.

"Why is Sasori-San sitting out here in this snow? Tobi is confused!" Tobi yells over the howl of the wind blowing in our ears.

Unable to think up an answer for him, I shrug.

That's when I notice something weird. Sasori is nowhere in sight. I turn my head left and right, but all I see are the dark outlines of trees, and thick sleets of white.

"KISAME-SAN!"

Tobi's yell makes me jump out of my skin. I turn to him, drawing a kunai, thinking he'd been attacked. So when I saw him, crouching down in the snow, pointing at it, I very nearly stabbed him. Resisting the huge temptation, I put the kunai away.

"Tobi.. What the hell?"

"Tobi sees footsteps, Kisame-San! They lead the way Konan-San went to get Sasori-San!"

What..?

I fall to my knees beside him, and study the snow. Poking up through the thick white are blades of recently flattened grass. I turn my head to follow where they lead, and as Tobi said, they were stretching back down the way Sasori and Konan had appeared from. Just the direction I'd pointed out that Itachi had..

Wait.

Itachi had gone off to get rid of the bodies that way.. There was a cliff.. And we had no idea what an unstable Sasori would do.

"SHIT!!!" I yell, and it's Tobi this time that jumps.

"What is it, Kisame-San?!"

I turn to him, and grip his shoulders tightly.

"I think Sasori's gonna try and kill himself. Tobi, follow those footprints, and if he tries anything, for the love of everything in this freaking world, stop him!!"

Tobi yelps, before realising that this job is far too important for him to screw up. He nods, then stands, slipping a little on the snow, and runs off in the direction of the prints.

Quickly, I leap to my feet and run back to the base. If he's already hurt, we'll need Konan.

Just as I reach the door, I hear a scream.

Oh fucking hell.. What NOW?!

**SASORI'S POV**

I take a sharp intake of breath. My last breath. I lift my foot to take the last step, when I hear crunching noises behind me. I whirl around, and spot Tobi running at full speed right at me.

"STOP SASORI-SAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He bellows, so loudly clumps of settled snow fall from the trees.

My eyes widen as he attempts to slow himself down, but either he was travelling so fast that it was physically impossible, or he was slipping on a lot of concealed ice that he simply couldn't. Whatever the reason, he slid right past me, and sailed over the cliff.

As an immediate reaction, I dropped to my stomach and grabbed his hand.

"Fuck Tobi.."

"Don't let Tobi go, please Sasori-San!!"

"Why the hell were you running after me in the first place?!" I yelled.

"Tobi was running after Sasori-San to stop Sasori-San from doing anything stupid!!" The boy dangling from my hand shouted back at me.

I blink, then realise sadly that he must have been worried about me. All I ever do is hurt people..

_Crunch!_

My eyes widen, and I look at the snow underneath my stomach from where I was leaning over the cliff edge. It was crumbling away, and parts of it were melting from underneath me. This in turn was causing me to slip further and further forwards, bringing Tobi with me.

"Oh fuck.." Is all I manage to mutter before the remaining snow either melts away or crumbles, and both me and Tobi begin to fall.

See you soon, Deidara..

"OW!"

"Fuck that HURT!" I yell, rubbing my right elbow. Agony was stabbing all the way from my shoulder blade to halfway down my arm, stopping at my elbow. I'd done a sort of half twist whilst falling, and I'd just painfully collided with something rock hard. I look up, and see Tobi rubbing the lower regions of his back. My eyes wander down to what I actually landed on. It was a sort of cream colour, and completely solid.

"Ouch.. That looked like it hurt.."

I turned over slowly, my arm protesting in agony, and I spotted Konan sitting cross legged on the edge of the cliff. We weren't that far away from it. I could tell from the distance between us that she had used a lot of chakra. She was slumped over, her eyelids halfway over her eyes, random strands of hair sticking out all over the place.

"Konan-San looks tired.." Tobi called up to her. She managed a weak half smile, and a nod. Then she winces, but lifts up her right arm and slowly points to me and Tobi's left. I turn my head, and my eyes widen further than I thought possible.

Kisame was sitting a little way away from us, and he was smiling. But propped up against him was..

"SEMPAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tobi screamed.

Deidara was hunched against the shark man, his blond hair blowing about in the snowy wind. He smiled weakly at Tobi's yell, but his blue eye never once leaves me.

"I thought I'd lost you.." I whisper softly.

His smile grows.

"I promised I'd never leave you again, didn't I, un?"

"But… How…?"

"It was Konan. She realised that you were right; one hit shouldn't have killed Deidara. So she studied the kunai used to stab him, and she found what she thought were traces of a certain poison. To get a professional opinion, me and Tobi went to find you, and your trail of footsteps led Tobi here. Meanwhile, I went back to the base to get Konan, because if you had been hurt, she could have healed you. But we both got a shock. You see, I heard her screaming, and when I ran inside, I found Deidara gripping the back of her cloak, asking where you were. She'd screamed 'cos while she'd been healing Deidara, he hadn't shown any signs of health, so she'd taken a small break. In that time, she'd managed to get rid of most of the poison, so much so that Deidara could fight it off himself. So he woke up, grabbed her, and scared her half to death." Kisame took a chance here to laugh. Even Deidara grinned sheepishly. "Anyway, after she'd healed him a bit more, and he'd gathered up more chakra, we heard Tobi's yell. So Deidara summoned up his giant bird, and luckily we got here just in time."

"Konan..? You healed him..?" I said, turning to stare at her.

She blew a wisp of hair away from her mouth in irritation. "I can work miracles when I want to Sasori. Plus do you honestly think that after all the trouble I went through installing hidden cameras all around both of your rooms, _and _the entire freaking base in case you did any cute stuff, I'd just let Deidara die? Because come on.. I wanna catch every moment of you guys, when you get round to it, doing it on tape."

Instantly, both me and Deidara flushed scarlet.

"EWWWWWW! KONAN-SAN'S A PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tobi yelled, pointing up at the woman, who scowled.

"DON'T ACT ALL SMILES AND INNOCENCE, TOBI!!! YOU'RE THE ONE BETTING EVERYONE ELSE IN AKATSUKI HOW LONG IT'LL TAKE THE TWO OF THEM TO HAVE SEX!"

"He.." I snarl, turning to Tobi, who squeaks nervously.

"What, un?!" Deidara finishes, crawling towards the scared boy.

**KONAN'S POV**

I wince as I see Tobi disappear under Sasori and Deidara's fists. I can't help but feel sorry for him. But hey, he did ask for it.. Making out that I'm the only pervert. I sigh.

"Okay guys. Enough."

Reluctantly, the redhead and blond back away from Tobi. He's laying on his back, looking bruised and shaken. I smirk when I catch sight of Sasori slipping his hand into Deidara's, who gives orders for the giant bird he'd constructed to rise. Kisame walks carefully over to Tobi, and picks him up, jumping off the bird's back. Sasori, helping Deidara, who is still unstable on his feet, dismounts also, and the bird disappears into nothingness.

**SASORI'S POV**

I gently lead Deidara to a rock, and settle him down on it. I'd never been happier to see him in my life. I just wanted to hold him tightly in my arms forever. Just stay in a perfect embrace, for the rest of our lives.

That's when I remember my gift. Praying that it hadn't fallen out of my pocket when I fell, I delve my hand deep within the cloak. I breath an almost silent sigh of relief when I feel the freezing cold metal brush against my fingertips.

"What are you doing Danna, un?" Deidara asks, clearly puzzled. I blush deep scarlet, and this attracts the attention of both Konan and Kisame. Even Tobi, who has just been knocked awake by Kisame's foot, is staring at me, asking silent questions.

I grip my hand around the object in my pocket once again, and bring it out into the open. I feel my heart double in pace as I look directly into Deidara's visible eye. My hands have started to shake, and my knees buckle so that I fall onto the snow just in front of him.

"Danna?! Are you okay, un?!"

"I'm fine.." I take a deep breath. "But I have to talk to you.. In private." The other three merely take a step closer. I sigh in exasperation, and bring my spare hand to my face.

A few seconds later, I feel Deidara's warm fingers entwine on the hand covering my face, and gently pull it away. He holds onto it tightly, his expression showing huge confusion.

"Okay.. Deidara.. You guys.. Don't interrupt me, okay? This is taking a lot of courage to do.."

Deidara nods, as do the three that have now formed a circle around us.

I gulp, and try my best to breathe normally. But I'm shaking so much, it's almost impossible.

"Danna, un..?"

"Okay.. Look Deidara.. This past month has been the most memorable and magical that I can ever remember. With the exception of the last hour of today. I've never been happier than I have done during the time that I've been with you. Before I met you, I was a broken and depressed fool. I was afraid of emotion, of caring. I spent my life in a cold, pitch black wasteland, and it made me a sort of monster. I didn't care for anyone, didn't feel the need to. I didn't understand what it was like, to love, and to be loved. Loneliness and depression had stolen that from me. But when I met you… It was as if my life suddenly had meaning. You gave my existence a reason to be. You were the only bright light in my darkness, and you shone and stuck with me. You were there for me when everyone else became annoyed and left me. You stayed no matter how many times I yelled at you, or how much I tried to alienate you. I did those things, because I was scared. I wasn't used to feeling such strong emotions as I did for you, and it scared me, feeling something different than loathing or disgust. I thought that if I managed to get you away from me, things would be better. I wouldn't hurt anymore. And I hurt because I knew that you were too good for me, and I would only end up causing you pain. I didn't want that life for you. I wanted you to find true love and happiness, but I also wanted to be the one that could give you that. But the more I tried to push you away, the more you clung to me, and the more my feelings for you grew and developed." I stopped for breath, and to gather my thoughts. Deidara's hand had tightened around mine, and I could see Konan's eyes lighting up.

"I love you Deidara. That's the end of it. When you're away from me for even a second, I miss you. I long for you to be in my arms again, just so I can hold you close against me. I love staying awake all night just to watch you sleeping. Every second of every day I want to spend holding you, kissing you, stroking your hair, just being with you. I never want us to be apart. It kills me, every time that you get hurt. So much so that'd I'd be willing to give up my own life to save yours, or to take my own life just so that I could still be with you. For the rest of eternity. That's I want Deidara. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you." I pause again, and my blush deepens.

Konan whispers something to Kisame, who makes an 'Ohh..' noise.

Tobi remains clueless, sitting on the snow watching me and Deidara's clasped hands.

"Well.. I might as well just come right out and say it now, huh?" I say gently, and I bring my shaking hand up to level with mine and Deidara's hands. He blinks at my balled fist, confused. I turn my fist over, and open it. Konan makes a high pitched squealing noise when she spots the ring shining in the pale sunlight that has begun to shine through the clouds.

"Deidara… Will you marry me?" I whisper softly, praying that he doesn't laugh in my face.

I stare into his face. His voice shakes as he speaks.

"A..Are you serious..u..un?"

"I've never been more serious in my life." "And that's pretty damn serious.." I hear Kisame mutter to Konan.

He takes the ring with his shivering hand, and looks at me, tears reflecting in his perfect blue eye. His face splits into an ecstatic smile as the first tear of happiness leaks out from his eye, and he jump hugs me from the rock.

As we lay in the snow, he holds me tightly.

"Of course I fucking will, un!"

_CRUNCH!_

"Um.. Sasori-San? Sempai? Kisame-San? Konan-San's just fainted.." Tobi's voice drifts over to us.

I smirk, but Deidara just starts laughing. My smirk grows, and I roll over, causing Deidara to as well. I land on top of him, and grin evilly. He looks slightly worried, and his shoulders tense up under my hold, but they relax as soon as I kiss him.

Perfection.

True perfection.

**NORMAL POV**

Konan sat up, rubbing the back of her head. She almost screamed when she spotted Deidara and Sasori, their kiss becoming even more of a fangirl's dream come true.

She managed to tear her eyes away when she noticed Tobi walking calmly over to her. She looked around, and blinked.

"Where's Kisame?"

"Kisame-San went back to the base." Tobi said, settling down next to Konan. They both continued to watch the now engaged couple.

"Ah."

Tobi leant right up close to Konan's ear.

"Tobi bets they won't last one night."

"You'd better bloody hope so. Because if they don't, I'll be in a severe bad mood, and you'll owe everyone money. Today's their one month anniversary."


End file.
